pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln College, Oxford
| named_for = Richard Fleming (Bishop of Lincoln) | established = 1427 | sister_college = Downing College, Cambridge | head_label = Rector | head = Prof. Henry Woudhuysen | undergraduates = 308 (2011/2012) | graduates = 299 | location = Turl Street | latitude = 51.75326 | longitude = -1.255905 | shield = | blazon = Tierced per pale, Barry of six argent and azure, in chief three lozenges gules, on the second bar of an argent a mullet pierced sable; Argent, thereon an escutcheon of Gules two lions passant guardant or, on a chief azure the Blessed Virgin Mary ducally crowned seated on a throne issuant from the chief, on her dexter arm the infant Jesus and holding in her sinister hand a sceptre, all gold: the escutcheon ensigned with a mitre azure garnished and stringed or; Vert, three stags statant two and one or. | homepage = Homepage | boat_club = Boat Club | }} Lincoln College (in full: The College of the Blessed Mary and All Saints, Lincoln) is one of the constituent colleges of the University of Oxford in the United Kingdom. It is situated on Turl Street in central Oxford, backing onto Brasenose College and adjacent to Exeter College. Founded in 1427, it is the ninth oldest of the university's 38 colleges. History , founder|150px]] The College was founded on 13 October 1427 by Richard Fleming, then Bishop of Lincoln,his cadaver tomb in Lincoln Cathedral is still extant to combat the Lollard teachings of John Wyclif. He intended it to be "a little college of true students of theology who would defend the mysteries of Scripture against those ignorant laymen who profaned with swinish snouts its most holy pearls". . To this effect, he obtained a charter for the College from King Henry VI, which combined the parishes of All Saints, St Michael's at the North Gate and St Mildred's within the College under a rector. The College now uses All Saints Church as its library and has strong ties with St Michael's Church at the North Gate, having used it as a stand-in for the College chapel when necessary and has appointed its minister since 1427. Encountering both insufficient endowment and trouble from the Wars of the Roses (for their charter was from the deposed Lancastrian), the College seems only to have survived thanks to tireless efforts by its fellows in gaining recognition of the college's validity and the munificence of a second Bishop of Lincoln, Thomas Rotherham. Richard Fleming died in 1431, and the first rector, William Chamberleyn, in 1434, leaving the College with few buildings and little money. The second rector, John Beke, saw the College's safety secured by attracting donors; the College had seven fellows by 1436. John Forest, Dean of Wells and a close friend of Beke's, donated such an amount that the College promised to recognise him as a co-founder; it did not keep this promise. His gifts saw the construction of a chapel, a library, hall and kitchen. After a pointed sermon from the incumbent rector, Thomas Rotherham was compelled to give his support and effectively re-founded it in 1478, with a new charter from King Edward IV. , former Fellow|150px]] In the 18th century Lincoln became the cradle of Methodism when John Wesley, a fellow there from 1726, held religious meetings with his brother Charles and the rest of Wesley's 'Holy Club', whom the rest of the university took to calling 'Bible-moths'. His appearances at College became less frequent after he departed for Georgia as a missionary chaplain in 1735. Indeed, he took to signing his publications as "John Wesley, Sometime Fellow of Lincoln College". A portrait of him hangs in the Hall and a bust overlooks the front quad. The room where he is believed to have worked is also named after him and was renovated by American Methodists at the beginning of the 20th century. In the next century, Lincoln was the first college in Oxford (or Cambridge) to admit a Jewish Fellow, the Australian-born philosopher Samuel Alexander (appointed 1882).John Laird, ‘Alexander, Samuel (1859–1938)’, rev. Michael A. Weinstein, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004, Retrieved 2 March 2009 Years after the success of his Cold War spy novels, novelist and Lincoln graduate John le Carré, himself a one-time spy, revealed that fictional spymaster George Smiley was partly modelled on former Lincoln rector Vivian H. H. Green. At least one other recent Lincoln Rector, Sir Maurice Shock, enjoyed a prior career in British intelligence, although there is little evidence to substantiate the college's reputation as a recruiting ground for spies.Paul Langford, ‘Green, Vivian Hubert Howard (1915–2005)’, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, online edition, Oxford University Press, Jan 2009, Retrieved 2 March 2009 The College was the first in Oxford or Cambridge to provide a Middle Common Room exclusively for the use of graduate students. Lincoln has admitted women since the 1970s. In 2007, the College took the rare step of unveiling a commissioned portrait of two members of staff who were not fellows or benefactors of the College, in commemoration of their work. Chef Jim Murden and Butler Kevin Egleston have worked in the College's Kitchen and Buttery for 33 and 28 years respectively, as of 2010. Noted artist Daphne Todd was commissioned for the painting, who has had such notable sitters as HRH the Grand Duke of Luxembourg and Spike Milligan. The College is known as being the setting for many literary works. C.P. Snow was inspired for his novel The Masters by the story of Mark Pattison, a fellow at Lincoln, whose enthusiastic hopes for Lincoln were frustrated by older, more conservative fellows of the college; Snow's story transposes the story to a Cambridge College. It has also been the setting for three episodes of Inspector Morse. Recently, Lewis has used Turl Street in front of the College for filming. Lincoln College is the setting for much of the action in Heresy by S J Parris, an historical crime novel. The College at present , now Lincoln College's library, on the High Street]] Academically, Lincoln has consistently been one of the top ten in the Norrington Table since 2006, and at various points since the new millennium before then. It is notable that with such a small student body, its Norrington score is much more susceptible to fluctuation than larger colleges. Its library holds some 60,000 books and is a popular place for graduates and undergraduates alike to work, especially given that it is open until 2.00 a.m. most nights compared to the earlier closing time of the Bodleian and faculty libraries. It is kept up-to-date by regular purchases, and welcomes suggestions for books pertinent to studies. The upper reading room, or Cohen Room, has an elaborate plastered ceiling and the Senior Library (downstairs) holds some of the college's older books, including pamphlets from the English Civil War period, Wesleyana, and plays dating from the late 17th and early 18th centuries, as well as a small collection of manuscripts. The science library is also to be found downstairs. Access to the library is generally restricted to current students and staff at the college, although alumni may use the library if acceptable justification is provided. As is common with Oxford colleges, the College has a long-standing rivalry with neighbour Brasenose College (which was also founded by a later Bishop of Lincoln). The two colleges share a tradition revived annually on Ascension Day. The story goes that, centuries ago, as a mob chased students at the University through the town, the Lincoln porter allowed in the Lincoln students but refused entry to the Brasenose member, leaving him to the mercy of the mob. An alternative is that a Lincoln man bested a Brasenose man in a duel. Either episode resulted in the Brasenose student's death, and ever since, on Ascension Day, Lincoln College has invited in members of Brasenose College every year through the one door connecting the two colleges, for free beer as penance. Since the nineteenth century, the beer has been flavoured with ivy so as to discourage excessive consumption. Lincoln College has visiting undergraduate student arrangements with Middlebury College, Simon's Rock College of Bard, Drew University, and National Taiwan University. The College also has ties to Middlebury College in the form of that college's Bread Loaf School of English. The Bread Loaf School runs a summer graduate course using Lincoln's facilities during the University of Oxford's long summer vacation. A clock donated by Middlebury stands in the Porters' Lodge. The College Grace The College grace is read aloud at every formal hall, usually by a student. To encourage readers, students who read the grace twice in a term receive a bottle of wine. The College grace is in Latin: Translated, this is rendered: :"Most gracious Father, who by thy providence rulest, in thy generosity feedest, and by thy blessing preservest all that thou hast created; bless us, we beseech thee, and these creatures for our use, so that they may be hallowed and of benefit to us, and we, strengthened thereby, may be rendered fitter for all good works; to the praise of thy eternal name, through Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen."The Lincoln College Grace, from the Office of the Butler, Lincoln College Architecture According to Nikolaus Pevsner, Lincoln College preserves "more of the character of a 15th century college than any other in Oxford". This is mainly because both the facade to Turl Street and the front quad are still of only two storeys (although the parapets and battlements are of the 19th century). The College also owns most of the buildings across Turl Street from the college proper, in whole or in part, which chiefly contain student accommodation. The creeper that covers the College's front quad walls is virginia creeper (Parthenocissus quinquefolia), dark green in the summer, through to scarlet in autumn, whilst being bare in winter. There are three quads: the Front Quad (15th century), the Chapel Quad (1608–1631) and The Grove (19th century), as well as a number of irregular spaces. The college chapel was built in late perpendicular style between 1629 and 1631; its windows are enamelled rather than stained, which is a process of painting the windows then firing them, a complicated procedure. They are the work of Abraham van Linge, who was an expert in this technique. The east window of the chapel depicts twelve biblical scenes: the top six depict scenes from Jesus' life (including the Last Supper), whilst the six below depict corresponding scenes from the Old Testament (including Adam and Eve at Creation and the whale spitting out Jonah). The north windows show the Twelve Prophets, and the south windows the Twelve Apostles. The screen separating the ante-chapel (containing the organ) from the chapel proper is made of cedar, and reportedly filled the chapel with the strong scent of cedar for around the first one hundred years of its existence. Much of the chapel was restored in a project beginning in 1999, having been deemed to be in unacceptable disrepair in the early 1990s, when a drive for funds to this end began. The black slate and white marble tiles were repaired, cleaned and replaced where necessary, whilst most of the age damage was to be found in the woodwork, which was suffering greatly from poor ventilation and having been laid directly on to earth, resulting in worm and wet rot. Cracks in the enamel of the windows were also repaired where most obvious and disfiguring. The renovations were done in the hope of preserving the chapel's 17th century character as much as possible, and indeed, the chapel has remained much unchanged since the wooden figurines (of Saint Peter, Saint Paul, Moses and Aaron) were placed on the front pews and the carved ceiling was installed in the 1680s. Perhaps the college's most striking feature, its library, is located in the converted 18th century church of All Saints, handed over to the college in 1971. All Saints church tower is a notable feature of Oxford's skyline, one of the city's "dreaming spires". The Rector's lodgings in Turl Street are neo-Georgian and were built in 1929–1930; they are reached from within college through a gate in Chapel Quad, but have a main door on Turl Street. After the church spire collapsed in 1700, amateur architect and Dean of Christ Church Henry Aldrich designed a new church; it is thought, however, that on some of the later features of the church, the work of Nicholas Hawksmoor, one of Britain's great Baroque architects, is to be found, namely on the tower and spire. The tower has a full peal of eight bells, which are regularly rung. Unlike many other colleges, all of the architecture of the college proper is mediaeval stone and there is no modern accommodation annexe. To quote the Lincoln College Freshers' Handbook, "Unlike most colleges, we have no grotty sixties annexe to spoil all the pretty bits".Freshers' Handbook 2008, p.5 The college bar, Deep Hall (or Deepers), is immediately below the great hall and used to be the college beer cellar. It is one of the oldest parts of the college, and the pillars inside it are perhaps the oldest feature of the college. It is through Deep Hall that the JCR, MCR and college wine cellars are accessed, the latter of which extends completely beneath the Grove. Student accommodation The college is one of relatively few in Oxford to guarantee all undergraduates three years of college-owned accommodation. Similarly, virtually all graduate students are provided housing for the duration of their studies. The college's housing stock is extensive and centrally located. About 80 students live on the three quads described above, with over 100 more living in rooms above the shops on the other side of Turl Street. These include the Mitre rooms, formerly guest rooms of the Mitre Inn, which has been owned by the College since the 15th century. The accommodation was incorporated into the College in 1969, but the restaurants were left to the inn. Lincoln House, directly across from the College, was constructed in 1939 as an annexe. There were at one point vague plans for a bridge over Turl Street connecting the annexe to the College proper; these never materialised beyond a fantasy. Further accommodation is provided at Bear Lane (across High Street). Donors Emily and John Carr gave to the College numbers 113 and 114 on the High Street, with land extending back to Bear Lane, which the College still owns and constitutes the Bear Lane accommodation. On Museum Road near Keble College is a further accommodation complex, consisting of the EPA Centre (constructed in the early 21st century, containing apartment-style accommodation, teaching facilities and the College's archives) and 12 terraced houses (the latter officially called Lincoln Hall, but most commonly referred to simply as 'Mus Road'). A number of outlying houses make up the remainder of the housing stock. Junior Common Room Due to Lincoln's small numbers and tightly-knit community, its Junior Common Room (JCR) plays a greater role in student life than do the JCRs of most other colleges. JCR elections, held in Trinity and Michaelmas Terms, attract one of the highest turnouts of any Oxford college. The JCR, like all JCRs in Oxford, is both a communal room for undergraduates (with a television, kitchen, vending machine, daily newspapers, a DVD library and sofas) as well as the name of the body that represents said undergraduates to the senior members of College and on a university-wide basis. All undergraduate members of the College are automatically members of the JCR, unless they specifically express a desire not to be a part of it. Honorary membership to others is sometimes extended, but have limited rights compared to other members. The JCR is run by an Executive of seven officers, headed by the President, which is ultimately responsible for the JCR, whilst the JCR Committee comprises thirty-four members and fulfils a wide range of duties, all aimed at the general improvement of the lives of and facilities available to the undergraduate body of the College. The JCR President for 2012-13 is Arthur Wakely. His recent predecessors are Nathan Riddell (2011–12), Kevin Smith (2010–11), James Meredith (2009–10), Jøno Lain (2008-9), Peter Morcos (2007–8), Nicolas Long (2006–7), Oliver Munn (2005–6), Alasdair Henderson (2004–5) and Mairi Brewis (2003–4). Shabana Mahmood, the MP for Birmingham Ladywood, served as JCR president in 2000-1. JCR meetings are held three times a term, in 2nd week, 5th week and 8th week of each. The JCR was founded in 1854 as the Lincoln College Debating Society but was renamed in 1919 (although it continued to be referred to by its former name for some time after). From 1886, the society provided members of the Common Room with tobacco and cigarettes from its funds, as well as tea and coffee;Exhibition at Lincoln College, Oxford (March 2009) however, "The President shall have the power to stop smoking while the Torpid rowing eight entering a regatta in [[Hilary Term]] and the Eight eight entering a regatta in [[Trinity Term]] are in training."The Rule Book of the Lincoln College Debating Society 1872-1920, on display at Lincoln College (March 2009) Tobacco and cigarettes are no longer available from the JCR, but tea and coffee are to be found in the JCR kitchen, along with a vending machine within the JCR proper. Middle Common Room The Lincoln MCR is the oldest (founded in 1960) and liveliest of the Oxford MCRs. With around 350 graduate students in residence each year, the MCR organises a full and varied programme of meetings, social events and sporting activities during termtime and vacations. Recent MCR presidents include Asgeir Birkisson (2011–12), Jian Dong (2010-2011), Xavier Droux (2009-2010) and Christine Simpson (2008-2009). Notable former students ;Academics * Geoffrey Alderman (born 1944) — historian * Hugh Hale Bellot (1890-1969) - Professor of American History and Vice-Chancellor, University of London (1951–53) * Roger H. Martin (born 1943) - American college president ;Authors, actors, poets, etc. * Naomi Alderman (born 1974) — novelist * Eve Best (born 1971) — actress * William Davenant (1606–1688) — poet and playwright * Sefton Delmer (1904–1970) — journalist and WWII propagandist * Theodore "Dr Seuss" Geisel (1904–1991) — writer and cartoonist * Girish Karnad (born 1938) — Indian playwright, film actor and director * Osbert Lancaster (1908–1986) — cartoonist, critic and author * John le Carré (born 1931) — author * Rachel Maddow (born 1973) — American television anchor and political analyst * Maulana Mohammad Ali (1878–1931) — Indian Muslim leader, journalist and poet * Emily Mortimer (born 1971) — actress * Tom Paulin (born 1949) — poet * Francis Pilkington (1565–1638) — composer * Edward Thomas (1878–1917) — poet ;Businessmen * David Clementi (born 1949) — deputy governor of the Bank of England and chairman of Prudential plc * Sir Rod Eddington (born 1950) — chief executive of British Airways, 2000–2005 * Sir Peter Parker (1924–2002) — Chairman of the British Railways Board, 1976–1983 ;Clerics * Nathaniel Crewe, 3rd Baron Crewe (1633–1721) — Bishop of Oxford, Bishop of Durham, Rector of Lincoln College * William Richard Williams (1896–1962) — theologian * Colin Winter (1928–1981) — bishop and anti-apartheid activist ;Military and intelligence * John Adye (born 1939) — former director of GCHQ * David Craig, Baron Craig of Radley (born 1929) — House of Lords crossbencher and former Chief of the Defence Staff * William Sholto Douglas (1893–1969) — RAF pilot and WWII military commander * Jamie Shea (born 1953) — NATO spokesman ;Politicians * Peter Ainsworth (born 1956) — former MP * Geoffrey Bing (1909–1977) — former MP * Bill Cash (born 1940) — MP for Stone * Peter Durack (1926–2008) — Australian politician and Attorney-General of Australia * Edward Fitzalan-Howard, 18th Duke of Norfolk (born 1956) — Earl Marshal * Nick Hawkins (born 1957) — former MP * J.A. Hobson (1858–1940) — Liberal thinker and political theorist * David Lewis (1909–1981) — Canadian MP and leader of the New Democratic Party * Shabana Mahmood — MP for Birmingham Ladywood * John Morley (1838–1923) — Liberal statesman and writer * Chukwuemeka Ojukwu (born 1933) — Biafran secessionist * Daniel Poneman (born 1956) — United States Deputy Secretary of Energy * Mel Reynolds (born 1952) — disgraced former United States Representative from Illinois * Sir John Stanley (born 1942) — MP for Tonbridge and Malling ;Professionals * Sir Edmund Anderson (1530–1605) — Chief Justice of the Common Pleas * James Burge (1925–2010) — English criminal law barrister, original inspiration for the fictional barrister Rumpole of the Bailey * Horace Byatt (1875–1933) — governor of Somaliland, Tanganyika, and Trinidad and Tobago * John Dew (born 1952) — diplomat and ambassador * Sir Andrew Longmore (born 1944) — Lord Justice of Appeal ;Sportsmen * Will Bratt (born 1988) — racing driver * Steph Cook (born 1972) — modern pentathlete and Olympic gold medallist * Rowland George (1905–1997) — rower and Olympic gold medallist Academics/teachers * Edward Abraham (Sir Edward) (Fellow 1948–1999) * Peter Atkins (Fellow 1965–2007, Acting Rector 2007) * Howard Florey (Lord Florey) (Fellow 1934–1962) * Susan Greenfield (Fellow 1985–present) * Norman Heatley (Fellow 1948-1978, Supernumerary Fellow 1978–2004) * Keith Murray (Fellow 1937–1993, Rector 1944–1953) * Mark Pattison (Fellow 1839–1884, Rector 1861–1884) * John Potter (Fellow 1694–1747) * John Radcliffe (Fellow 1670–1675) * Nevil Sidgwick (Fellow 1901–1958) * John Wesley — theologian and founder of Methodism * Vivian H.H. Green (Fellow 1951–2005, Rector 1983–1987) * Paul Langford (Fellow 1970–Present, Rector 2000–2012) References External links * Lincoln College Official website. * Junior Common Room website * Middle Common Room website Category:1427 establishments in England Category:Educational institutions established in the 15th century Category:Colleges of the University of Oxford Category:Grade I listed buildings in Oxford Category:Grade I listed educational buildings * Category:Downing College, Cambridge Category:Buildings and structures of the University of Oxford